Imagined Reality of the Monsters
by Celestial Rainstorm
Summary: 200-word prompts exploring the life and lives of our favorite monsters. Two-shot, first in the Imagined Reality series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This idea was given to me by my best friend. It will be the first in a series of eight, but I started with Monsters Vs. Aliens. Each will be split into two parts. I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to review, then pop over to Savior Returns! **

**~Cel**

**Press** – The stupidest question that the press asked the monsters most was, "Are you currently dating anyone?"

**Fog** – When he lived in England, Dr. Cockroach always had loved fog and the mysteries it beheld.

**Throne** – When Queen Elizabeth asked to see the monsters personally, a certain mad scientist had fallen over in a dead faint.

**Scarecrow** – Susan, always thought that scarecrow Farmer Jeb kept was a tad bit freaky.

**Stardom** – After the defeat of Gallaxhar, the monsters inevitably found themselves internationally famous.

**Stamina** – Link couldn't run as far as he would like to on land, but in any sort of water, he was unbeatable.

**Game** – The intensity the boys showed in their card games was often a source of amusement for Susan, but also annoyance whenever she had a question to ask.

**Saw** – The day Dr. Cockroach received a rusty saw in his meal, he began to wonder about his sanity or if someone was trying to say something.

**Pen** –It wasn't uncommon for Dr. Cockroach to write so furiously in that tattered notebook of his that the pen snapped in half.

**Trailer** – When B.O.B. first saw the trailer for _Avatar_, he insisted on seeing it, convinced that the Na'vi were his long-lost blue cousins.

**Leader** – Link's father was heartbroken when his son and future leader of the troupe had suddenly disappeared.

**Chips** – Whenever the boys played a round of poker, the chips were just really bits and pieces of old trinkets.

**Toothbrush** – Susan's toothbrush was comically large so it, thankfully, made it impossible to mistake it for one of the boy's.

**Frost** – One of the things Dr. Cockroach missed about winter in England was the way the frost crystallized the trees and made them sparkle like diamonds.

**Brother – **Though they were not related, the boys all felt like they were brothers, though they had arguments over who was the oldest.

**Antique** – The monsters all wondered if Monger was really ninety years old or if he was just kidding around.

**Hostage** – When Susan had been handed over to the monsters by the Gallaxhar clone, they could barely repress their relief.

**Tray** – When Susan's birthday rolled around and all of her friends woke her up carrying a huge tray of tea and cookies between them, Susan knew that she was loved.

**Skeleton** – It was funny when Dr. Cockroach found out he had an exoskeleton _and_ a skeleton.

**Train** – Link and Dr. Cockroach nearly fainted when B.O.B. got himself run over by a train, then immediately popped up and cried, "Let's do that again!"

**Mermaid** – Link genuinely felt hurt when the kids had called him a "fat mermaid," because at least he was real.

**Navel** – It was fascinating for Susan to discover Link was a mammal when she found out he had a bellybutton.

**Flesh** – Though most of his skin was tough and hard, Dr. Cockroach found that his hands were always soft and warm.

**Immigrant** – There were days when Dr. Cockroach missed England so badly, he loathed Monger for keeping him in the United States for so long.

**Sanity** – If he was a mad scientist, did he therefore have no sanity?

**Parrot** – Dr. Cockroach and Link quickly learned that they could not swear around B.O.B., for the blue blob just loved to repeat those divine words to anyone he saw.

**Scales** – Everyone always got rather annoyed when Link started shedding his scales.

**Sad** – You could always tell when Dr. Cockroach was sad because his antennae drooped like weights were tied to them.

**Moon** – B.O.B. often wondered if he could take his friends and they could all go sit on the moon one day.

**Obituary** – It was funny that Dr. Cockroach had a newspaper clipping of his own obituary.

**Cloud** – Whenever flying on Insectosaurus' back, Susan couldn't help but marvel at the worlds the clouds could be hiding.

**Pudding** – B.O.B. knew that his girlfriend was going to dump him now for sure, for he had just swallowed her sister, Pudding.

**Fair** – Susan would forever remember the look on Link's face when he tasted cotton candy for the first time at the Modesto county fair.

**Butler** – B.O.B. had an infatuation with Iron Man and wanted Dr. Cockroach to be JARVIS.

**Star** – Dr. Cockroach was always distracted in his stargazing's because of the way they shined in Susan's eyes.

**Apocalypse** – Link was one of the many who couldn't wait for the zombie apocalypse so he could kick some zombie butt.

**Snow** – Whenever it was snowing outside, the team would huddle together on the couch and watch a movie.

**Neon** – B.O.B. wanted some rather strange things, one of the most peculiar being that he wanted to glow in the dark.

**Feud** – Feuds were few and far between now that Susan was at the facility, for who really wanted to fight with a fifty foot woman?

**Area** – Link always wondered how Dr. Cockroach got his sweater over his big, fat head.

**College** – College was easy for Dr. Cockroach – meeting the love of his life, however, was not.

**Gray** – Dr. Cockroach loved gray, he had grown up with gray, and he missed the gray and the dreariness that went along with it when he left England.

**Swimming** – When Link was in the water, when he was swimming as fast as he could to who-knows-where, is when he truly felt free.

**Tears** – Susan always tried not to cry in front of the guys, but whenever she did, they were always there with hugs and words of comfort.

**Mess** – Though roaches were stereotyped as being creatures of filth, Dr. Cockroach kept everything in his room meticulously clean.

**Skyscraper** – Insectosaurus really didn't want to eat that skyscraper – it had felt good on his itching gums.

**Shave** – Sometimes Dr. Cockroach wondered what the others would think if he didn't shave and grew a beard.

**Sneeze** – Susan's sneezes were incredibly quiet and delicate for a woman so large.

**Turtleneck** – Whenever anybody asked why he always wore a turtleneck, he simply answered, "Because we mad scientists need to be comfortable during long analyses."

**Rudder** – Link's tail fan made a good rudder, but it also made for a good slapping tool whenever B.O.B. irritated him.

**Bubble** – Bubble baths were a wonderful luxury Susan enjoyed, but so were locked doors when B.O.B. decided he wanted to take a bubble bath too.

**Owl** – B.O.B. was elated when one of their missions had them help a talking Snowy owl –Hedwig was alive after all.

**Fairy** – The Halloween Susan went out as a lovely fairy, Insectosaurus accused her of copycatting.

**Beer** – Beer was always a lively topic of discussion between Link and Insectosaurus, along with chicks and sports and deep things.

**Gender** – Insectosaurus absolutely hated it when people called him a female.

**Jacket** – Link had a custom-made jacket for him whenever it was cold outside, complete with a warm sail cover.

**Dance** – Dr. Cockroach loved to dance, he had flat-out refused to do the ridiculous "Gangnam Style".

**Bomb** – As it turns out, the button President Hathaway pushed that was supposed to launch all of the county's nukes just made him another coffee.

**Guillotine** – Cockroaches could live up to six days when beheaded, but Dr. Cockroach would rather not test that theory.

**Stamp** – The day B.O.B. had eaten all of Wendy's stamps and tried to mail himself, she thought it best to keep him out of the office.

**Mint** – Though he ate garbage on a daily basis, Dr. Cockroach made sure to pop in a mint afterwards.

**Chair** – It took B.O.B. nearly a week to discover that his chair had been crushed by someone's foot.

**Tea** – Whenever he was upset or anxious, Dr. Cockroach found that a cup of tea was always good for the nerves.

**Heart** – Susan soon learned upon meeting the monsters that it is what's on the inside that counts.

**Flamingo** – It was a rather strange day when a flock of plastic flamingos appeared outside B.O.B.'s room, and apparently they all had names.

**Hope** – The monsters had hoped for fifty years that they would get out of the facility, but once the gained their freedom they hoped they could turn their prison into a home.

**Sunburn** – Dr. Cockroach thought it was strange that, as a human, he was incredibly pale, but as a monster, it looked like he had permanent sunburn.

**Stream** – When he was very little, Dr. Cockroach remembered almost drowning in the stream beside their cottage – consequently, it was the same stream in which he learned how to swim.

**Champagne** – Link could never understand why the bitter bubbly drink appealed to Dr. Cockroach so much.

**Cereal** – All of the monsters shared a good laugh when they found a brand of cereal that was named after them.

**Microbe** – It had been so long since he was this violently ill, but after he was done being sick he would have to thank Link tremendously for holding his antennae out of the way.

**Emerald** – Although the pictures he had of the woman named Alice were only black and white, Dr. Cockroach would never forget the piecing color of her eyes.

**Male** – Sometimes Susan wondered how she could keep living with nothing but dumb boys, but she would always love them and their dumbness.

**Strategy** – President Hathaway had two strategies: do something violent or to head to the bunker.

**Extraterrestrial** – Because they were monsters, it was needless to say they weren't all too fond of "adorable" E.T.

**Bra** – When B.O.B. had discovered one of Susan's bras, he insisted upon dragging it into the common room for all to see his new discovery.

**Meteor** – When Susan woke up that day, she had no idea that a meteorite would crash on top of her and change her life forever.

**Pants** – Sometimes Susan wondered what Dr. Cockroach would look like in jeans instead of those flannel pants.

**Anger** – Link wasn't a big reader, but when he cracked and read the Harry Potter series, he threw the book against the wall upon learning that they killed Fred Weasley.

**Spirit** – Dr. Cockroach admired the beautiful spirit inside her that made Susan glow.

**Father** – Dr. Reginald Collins was an amazing and understanding father, and Dr. Cockroach often wondered what he would think if he would ever find out his son had mutated himself.

**Feast** – Hosting feasts in the facility was always an interesting experience for Monger.

**Lift** – Susan found it amusing that she was always sweeping the boys off their feet.

**Drug** – Susan felt that it was quite rude that the Area employees had shot a mysterious drug into her leg without telling her what it was.

**Medal** – Monger was very secretive on how he got all of his medals.

**University** – Whenever she and her friends spoke about their careers after they got out of college, Susan never expected her career was to be a monster.

**Collapse** – When the guys had found out that some evil men had flown airplanes into buildings in New York, they knew that they weren't the only monsters out there.

**Chapel** – Susan felt so bad about the church she had destroyed that she pitched in and helped build a new one.

**Park** – The children always wanted to play with the monsters when visited the park, and they had no objection to it.

**War** – Sometimes Dr. Cockroach wondered why Monger was so focused on capturing them when there were _real_ monsters in the world.

**Album** – One of Susan's most prized possessions was her photo album filled with pictures of her boys.

**Nose** – Susan's cute nose was a thing to wiggle, to tickle, and to kiss.

**Cocktail** – B.O.B. always wondered why cocktails were drinks and not rooster feathers.

**Theater** – When the team discovered an old drive-in theater, they perched themselves on Susan's shoulder and watched a showing of _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_.

**Picture** – It had been folded and unfolded countless times over the years, but Dr. Cockroach still looked at the black and white picture of a girl named Alice every day.

**Genius** – Link was no genius, but it didn't take one to know how the genius felt about Susan.

**Trellis** – To help gain trust from Susan's parents, the monsters diligently fixed the fence they had destroyed.

**Tennis** – Susan was surprised to find that Insecotsaurus was more than a match in a game of tennis.

**Cuisine** – Dr. Cockroach always declined on a trip to China because one of their specialties was roasted cockroach on a stick.

**Curl** – Susan always thought it sweet when Dr. Cockroach's antennae curled when he was happy about something.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry everyone! I was so busy with MKA and Eternal that I totally forgot about this little peice! Remember, this is part one in an eight-part series called The Imagined Reality Series (kudos to Aiden for the title). Read, review, and enjoy! **

**~Raindrops to all, Cel**

**Frown** – Whenever there was even a shadow of a frown on Susan's face, you could always count on the boys to turn it into a smile.

**Warmth** – It was a wonderful day when Susan introduced the boys to hot chocolate

**Bird** – Insectosaurus couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed whenever the seemingly-blind townspeople called him a big bird.

**Cube** – The night Link got an ice cube stuck on his tongue only reaffirmed his hatred of cold things.

**Tragedy** – When Insectosaurus had seemingly died at the hand of Gallaxhar, Link had felt as if he had lost his baby brother.

**Market** – Going to store was always a real hassle, so Monger did so as little as possible.

**Cottage** – Dr. Cockroach vowed to take Susan to his lovely home back in Oxford one day.

**Mite** – When Derek Dietl had dared to call him Dr. Bug, he responded, "Actually, it's _Cockroach_," before punching him in the nose.

**Angel** – Dr. Cockroach wasn't really a religious man, but he knew that angels existed because he'd loved one before.

**Ham** – Though he loved eating probably more than anything, B.O.B. was getting rather tired of ham every single morning.

**Escape** – Link really had no idea what he was doing when he escaped from his icy tomb, but he tried to act like he did.

**Clock** – Dr. Cockroach couldn't keep clocks because he enjoyed taking them apart too much.

**Wolf** – Link always liked to reminisce the day he had defeated a Dire wolf when it dared attack his troupe.

**Junk** – One man's junk is another insect man's dinner.

**Perch** – One of Dr. Cockroach's favorite places to be in the world was sitting on Susan's shoulder.

**Proposal** – Link couldn't help but notice Doc would always get a tad bit snappish if some random guy started flirting with Susan.

**Scorpion** – Though he had the bite of a scorpion, Warren Monger turned into a big fluffy teddy bear whenever Mrs. Monger was around.

**Poster** – Once they gained their freedom, Susan had started redecoration in her new room immediately by taking down that stupid poster.

**Wine** – When Susan got tipsy, she giggled like mad, and when Dr. Cockroach got tipsy, he joined her.

**Oath** – When a scared and saddened Susan came to the facility, the monsters all took their own kind of oath to be there for her whenever she needed a friend.

**Fight** – The snowball fights between the monsters were epic wars that could last for hours.

**Name** – Ever since his name was taken away by the government, Dr. Cockroach repeated it at least once every day so he would never forget.

**Aspic** – B.O.B.'s beautiful girlfriend lived in the local refrigerator and he loved to show her off.

**Rumor** – It was rumored throughout California that the monster Dr. Cockroach had a crush on Ginormica, though everyone knew that was ridiculous.

**Language** – When Link learned the English language, he realized that the name of his mate, Nerrik, was more beautiful than ever.

**Citizen** – After the defeat of Escargantua, Monger took Dr. Cockroach, Link, B.O.B., and Insectosaurus to get them registered as true citizens of the United States.

**Children** – Susan thought it was very sweet that whenever the monsters came upon children, they never objected to hugs (and even kisses).

**Apple Pie** – Though she was fifty feet tall, Susan could still bake a mean apple pie.

**Books** – Poor Dr. Cockroach was always looking for new books because he could read a huge novel in under an hour.

**Forest** – Susan liked to go to the forests in the Sierras because it was easier for her to participate in the games of hide-and-seek B.O.B. loved to play.

**Napkin** – Going out to eat with the monsters was always funny because they'd developed some weird ritual of eating their napkins after the meal.

**Rebel** – The only people Monger found harder to control than the monsters were his four teenage daughters.

**Leg** – Susan's long legs were always a source of playtime for the young kids in her old neighborhood.

**Crowd** – Whenever the monsters went out to town, there'd be a crowd of fans so large, Susan would have to carry her friends.

**Muscle** – B.O.B. insisted that Link had boobies, whereas Link insisted they were muscles.

**Cactus** – B.O.B. was quick to learn that cactus may be edible, but it was unwise to eat one.

**Words** – Insectosaurus was a bug of few words, but a monster of many thoughts.

**Straw** – B.O.B. adored the curly straws he got in his milkshakes – especially the green ones because they tasted the best.

**Cut** – When Susan cut her finger, you would have thought she had hacked her hand off with the way Dr. Cockroach was carrying on.

**Shirt** – The one time Dr. Cockroach wore that flowered Hawaiian shirt he had, Link managed to get a picture of him.

**Coat** – Dr. Cockroach rarely took off his lab coat, for you never know when the next experiment is going to be.

**Needle** – Link had horrible memories of needles, so when he was due for a flu shot he just bought up a whole stock of cold medicine.

**Debit** – Since Susan couldn't use her tiny credit card anymore, she gave it to Dr. Cockroach so he could complete the transactions…

**Debt** – What Susan didn't realize that he often used his own credit card instead of hers.

**Toes** – Susan always liked to muse how her little toes were so enormous now.

**Jury** – It was a very surprising day when Dr. Cockroach received a summons for jury duty.

**Tiger** – A tigress that had escaped from the zoo suddenly developed a strange infatuation with Link.

**Lamp** – One of the things Susan missed about her old life were the two gorgeous Tiffany lamps she had in her room.

**Referendum** – In the 2012 election, the monsters made a point of what they thought of the candidates by eating their ballots.

**Bar** – Whenever the boys bought Susan a chocolate bar, she always made sure to share.

**Dream** – The monster's nightly dreams were always a lively topic of discussion at breakfast.

**Table** – Whenever Monger had attempted to host Thanksgiving with the monsters, it had always ended with B.O.B. munching on the table.

**Song** – Though Susan couldn't understand the lyrics to the song, she couldn't stop listening to Dr. Cockroach's amazing voice as he sang.

**Cliff** – When Susan had slipped off the rocky shore, she had held onto the cliff for dear life until she realized her toes were touching the water.

**Mistletoe** – Dr. Cockroach was going to punch Link if the amphibious ape kept pushing him towards Susan – who just happened to be standing under the sprig of mistletoe.

**Necklace** – Though a daunting task, Dr. Cockroach was determined to finish this necklace he was making for Susan.

**Sock** – Susan had to keep her socks hidden when B.O.B. had tried to eat one and, surprisingly, nearly choked himself.

**Scone** – Link couldn't understand why the dry little breads were so great when Dr. Cockroach insisted that they were delicious treats…

**Tart** – However, Link did agree with the mad scientist that the tarts Wendy made were to die for.

**Net** – Insectosaurus liked to muse that, though he may be a butterfly, no net would ever be able to catch him.

**Berry** – B.O.B. knew he had to be related to blueberries somehow, probably on his father's side.

**Bandage** – When Susan had stubbed her toe and wrapped a huge bandage around it, the boys took turns all drawing on it with Sharpies to make her feel better.

**Shower** – Link was really educated on how loud a mad scientist could scream when he accidentally walked in on Dr. Cockroach while he was in the shower.

**Hereditary** – Dr. Cockroach always thought of his mother when he looked in the mirror because his golden-hazel eyes were the same color as hers.

**Thermostat** – Whenever Link got tired of his heat rock, he liked to bury himself in Insecto's fur.

**Soup** – Whenever it was a particularly cold day, Susan would make a warm and filling broth for the team, which was lovingly dubbed, "Hobo Soup."

**Candle** – Susan was constantly having to buy new candles after B.O.B. thought vanilla-scented candles were actually vanilla.

**Sermon** – Link loved to infuriate the Christian employees of the facility but flaunting around his "evolutionism."

**Paranoia** – Sometimes, Dr. Cockroach would have nightmares of turning back into a human and being taken away from his family.

**Rain** – It rained constantly in Oxford, and Dr. Cockroach had loved every drop of it.

**Lido** – Link hated pools because humans loved to saturate the water with stinging, horrible chlorine.

**Silence** – The one thing Susan wished for when she woke alone on Gallaxhar's ship was to hear the voices of her boys one last time.

**Parent** – Though Dr. Cockroach grew up with only one parent, that one parent was the best father anybody could ever ask for.

**Lost** – Link had no idea how long his troupe had searched for him before the blizzard overtook them too.

**Commander** – Though they were still often at odds with one another, the monsters couldn't help but consider Monger their friend.

**Fireplace** – While they had an exceptional furnace, Susan insisted that a fireplace would make everything cozier.

**Definition** – By definition, the team _should_ have been all ugly and evil creatures that feasted on humans.

**Ears** – You could always tell Link's mood just by looking at the position of his finned ears.

**Beverage** – There were many battles between Link and Dr. Cockroach concerning whether coffee or tea was the better drink.

**Library** – When he was in college, Dr. Cockroach had a habit of building himself a fortress of books and hiding out for several hours.

**Tape** – It was almost a heartbreaking moment when the monsters learned that they didn't make VHS tapes anymore.

**Iceberg** – Ever since seeing _Titanic_, B.O.B. no longer wanted to go on a cruise ship for vacation.

**Beast** – Link never liked being called a monster – after all, he once had a family and was put on this Earth just liked the humans.

**Hooligan** – Link had to admit, when he was in his teenage years, he was somewhat of a rebel among the troupe.

**Vampire** – Link knew he was in a strange world when vampires became sparkly godlike lovers instead of bloodthirsty demons.

**Figure** – Susan was one of the few women who didn't constantly worry about her weight…anymore.

**Embrace** – Though the only way Susan could hug was to touch her friends to her cheek, they all thought it was the best hugs they've ever received.

**Body** – One of the things that annoyed Dr. Cockroach was how absolutely skinny he was.

**Galaxy** – Dr. Cockroach could swear he could count galaxies within Susan's deep blue eyes.

**Color** – Susan didn't mind that her hair had turned white – she enjoyed her uniqueness after she realized how special she really was.

**Gnome** – Everyone thought garden gnomes were freaky looking, even the mad scientist whose home country was obsessed with gnomes.

**China** – B.O.B. thought Wendy was mad – after all, how could Indian china be from India and not China?

**Reading** – Because Susan couldn't read the little print in books anymore, Dr. Cockroach would read aloud for her almost every night before bed.

**Dusk** – Dusk in Nevada was always a beautiful thing and sometimes Susan wished she could run across the desert to find where the sun touched the earth.

**Oyster** – Susan had dared the boys to each eat an oyster, and she would never forget the looks on their faces once they did.

**Sea** – The sea was a beautiful place for the monsters to catch a respite and for Link to catch some dinner.

**Moustache** – Dr. Cockroach never shaved his moustache because his father had one exactly like it.

**Microscope** – Dr. Cockroach had been so ecstatic that Susan had bought him a microscope he had given her a kiss on the nose.

**Hand** – Susan loved to hold Dr. Cockroach's hand because it was always so warm.

**Monster** – Each monster at the facility took a vow – they may be monsters, but no matter what they did, they would not act upon the world as such.


End file.
